Madden
by Neliell
Summary: Y de repente ya no tiene fuerzas. Las piernas le fallan y siente que cae al suelo, y sus parpados le pesan. Todo es confuso. Todo es extraño. Ve rojo un momento, luego todo se vuelve oscuro y, cuando siente que la conciencia está por abandonarle, logra ver a Rukia acercándose, mirándole... Hay tristeza en sus ojos.


**Madden**

Ichigo siente que está enloqueciendo.

Todo es blanco.

Las paredes son altas, y el piso es amplio. Hay tanto espacio en la habitación que Ichigo se siente pequeño, y se hunde en una esquina, apoyando su espalda contra la pared acolchada, sus piernas están estiradas sobre el piso, que también es acolchado. Y blanco. Todo es brillante en ese cuarto, es como una caja siendo iluminada por un bombillo donde su luz llega a todas partes, a cada esquina y cada rincón. Baña las paredes, el piso, el techo, y a él.

Y le lastima.

Ichigo se hunde más en su posición, gimiendo suavemente mientras esconde su cara entre sus manos. Si sigue viendo esas paredes blancas un minutos más, siente que perderá la poca cordura que cree que le queda y se quebrará como hace horas atrás. Y él no quiere que eso suceda otra vez.

Todo menos eso.

Ellos vendrán y lo inmovilizarán contra el suelo, presionando sus hombros contra el piso mientras él grita que lo saquen de ahí, mientras ruega, llora y patalea, pero ellos no se inmutarán ante eso y le clavarán una aguja en el cuello sin titubeo alguno. Ichigo en ningún momento sentirá dolor cuando eso suceda. Sus movimientos se volverán lentos, y su voz perderá toda la fuerza con la que estaba rogando ser sacado de ahí, sus párpados le pesarán y, de un momento a otro, encontrará el piso muy cómodo, induciéndole al sueño.

Él ya se conoce ese proceso de memoria, ha presenciado esa situación unas diez veces desde que llegó ahí, hace apenas dos días. Ichigo sabe que mientras lo que sea que le han inyectado recorre sus venas, haciendo que todo su cuerpo pese y el sueño le invada, el otro ser que habita dentro de él carcajeará en su mente, burlándose de toda esa situación mientras pierde la conciencia y queda inerte en el suelo.

Ichigo odia cuando despierta.

Se siente mareado, desorientado y fuera de la realidad. Piensa que está soñando, que es una pesadilla y que, en cualquier momento, todo acabará. Él se sienta y espera, pero nada sucede. Porque él sigue ahí, dentro de esa habitación blanca y brillante, y el otro ser sigue ahí, carcajeando en su mente.

 _¿Piensas que todo esto es un sueño? No me hagas reír, Ichigo._

Kurosaki aprieta los labios y niega con su cabeza. Él no quiere escucharlo, no quiere nada de él. Y quizá si lo ignora, si no le responde, eventualmente desaparecerá… Quizá todo es producto de su imaginación, algo pasajero….

 _¡Já! ¿Crees que no respondiéndome vas a deshacerte de mí? Sigues haciéndome reír. Estoy en tu mente, no puedes ignorarme, jamás podrás._

Y lo escucha soltar otra carcajada que resuena por toda su mente, aturdiéndole y haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto? ¡Mira en donde he terminado por tu culpa, sal de mi cabeza! —Grita al aire con sus dientes apretados, furioso.

 _¿Por mi culpa? Has terminado aquí gracias a tus queridos amigos. Saliste corriendo a contarles que alguien se había metido en tu cabeza y que era un maniaco. Así les dijiste, y ellos actuaron como tus grandes amigos que son, ¿no?_

Los ojos de Ichigo se cristalizan al instante. Él no quiere volver a recordar ese momento. Siente una profunda opresión en el pecho, y le arde, como si por sus venas corriera fuego en lugar de sangre. No, por favor. No otra vez.

Pero Ichigo recuerda.

.

.

.

Tocaron la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza, y ahí estaba Rukia, Renji y tres hombres más que él no conocía. Cuando pregunta qué sucede, Rukia rompe a llorar y Renji le asiente a los tres hombres. Y todo ocurre tan rápido, y tan lento a la vez…

Ichigo de repente está corriendo hacia su habitación, su instinto despertándose cuando vio a uno de los hombres con una aguja en la mano y a los otros dos yendo sobre él. No entiende que sucede, pero sabe que tiene que huir. Cuando llega a su cuarto y trata de cerrar la puerta, resulta que uno de los hombres es tan fuerte que parece que ha entrenado para este tipo de situaciones, y con su peso echa la puerta hacia un lado provocando que Ichigo cayera en el suelo. Ellos entran y le piden que se calme, pero Ichigo tiene demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, y no puede pensar.

No puede…

 _¡Mueve tu culo!_

Ichigo siente que su sangre está hirviendo, y logra ponerse de pie, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras la sacude de un lado a otro, con frenesí.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Lárgate, lárgate! —Grita con sus pupilas dilatas mientras su cuerpo tiembla, dando pasos torpes hacia atrás.

Observa como uno de los hombres se acerca hasta él con pasos cautelosos y aguja en mano, haciendo que Ichigo reaccioné. Lleva su mano atrás, agarrando un lápiz y apuntando al hombre que le mira sin abrir la boca, sin detenerse.

—¡Aléjese de mí, ahora! —Su voz sale en un grito lleno de desesperación, mientras la mano que sostiene el lápiz está temblando. Ichigo tiene miedo—, ¡no entiendo qué sucede aquí! ¡Rukia, Renji! —Les llama, su respiración agitándose con cada paso que da el hombre que está frente a él con la aguja.

Pero no se detiene. Y sus amigos no vienen.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, por favor baje ese lápiz y coopere con nosotros, sólo procuramos su bienestar —el hombre habló, su voz fue tan firme y autoritaria que Ichigo casi hace lo que se le ordenó.

 _¡No seas estúpido, si no reaccionas van a encerrarnos!_

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, afianzando el agarre del lápiz en su mano. Kursaki no sabe que está sucediendo, ni siquiera sabe que está haciendo, pero él no quiere que lo encierren.

… ¿y por qué iban a encerrarlo?

Ichigo no entiende.

—Quiero una explicación.

El hombre suspira y se va contra él, tan rápido que casi logra clavarle la aguja en el cuello. Por suerte, Ichigo siempre había tenido excelentes reflejos. Echa su cuerpo hacia un lado, esquivando al hombre con torpeza y corriendo hasta la puerta, pero Kurosaki había olvidado que ese hombre no iba solo, y casi choca contra uno de ellos, quien con sus manos buscó sujetarlo por la camisa e inmovilizarlo contra la pared. Ichigo jadeó, tembloroso, sujetando el lápiz con fuerza entre sus dedos.

 _Clávaselo._

Miró al hombre frente a él, mucho más grande y fuerte.

 _Clávaselo._

Y no estaba solo. Había dos hombres más con él. Y uno de ellos tenía una aguja que Ichigo no quería sentir, ni saber cuales era sus efectos.

 _Clávaselo._

Porque si le inyectaban con esa aguja, Ichigo presentía que todo iba a ponerse oscuro y caería al suelo, quedando a merced de ellos. Y si eso sucedía…

 _¡Qué se lo claves!_

Ichigo no quería que lo encerraran.

Su mano se movió con rapidez hasta el cuello del hombre, quien ante eso interpuso su mano como un acto de reflejo. El grito dolor que soltó por todo lo alto mientras la sangre empezaba a recorrer toda su mano, bajando por su brazo, dejó a Ichigo en su lugar, paralizado ante lo que había hecho.

Oh, por Dios…

Escuchó como el otro ser carcajeaba en su mente, como un maniático satisfecho.

 _Muy bien, mi rey. Muy bien._

Ichigo siente manos en sus hombros, manteniéndolo quieto en su lugar mientras la aguja pasa por la piel de su cuello. Ichigo esta vez no hace nada. No lucha, no corre, no se inmuta aún cuando siente el líquido bajando por su cuerpo lentamente y todo parece darle vuelta, haciendo borrosa su visión.

Y de repente ya no tiene fuerzas. Las piernas le fallan y siente que cae al suelo, y sus parpados le pesan. Todo es confuso. Todo es extraño. Ve rojo un momento, luego todo se vuelve oscuro y, cuando siente que la conciencia está por abandonarle, logra ver a Rukia acercándose, mirándole...

Hay tristeza en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Ichigo realmente no es de odiar a las personas, no, él siempre había sido muy compresible en entender las razones por la cual la gente actuaba y hacía lo que hacía. Tenía a muchos de su lado por ello, incluso Renji quien en un principio le había buscado pelea un par de veces ahora era su mejor amigo.

Hasta Rukia un día le había dicho que nunca había conocido a alguien tan puro y limpio como él. Ichigo se había sonrojado y le había mandado a callar.

Y era cierto. Kurosaki no sabía que era odiar a una persona en realidad, no conocía dicho sentimiento y los efectos que provocaba dentro del cuerpo. Como la sangre hierve corriendo por las venas, y la rabia empieza a carcomerle y el pecho arde. Ichigo jamás había experimentado algo así hasta que el otro ser invadió su mente.

No entendía porque estaba ahí, ni como sucedió, o cómo podía detenerlo. Pero un día había empezado a escuchar su risa en su cabeza, susurrándole palabras que él no entendía del todo, hasta que Ichigo le exigió saber quién era, reconociéndolo, y su voz fue un claro canto en su mente que Ichigo no podía sacar de su cabeza.

 _No puedes deshacerte de mí, Ichigo. Soy parte de ti. Siempre he sido parte de ti._

Aquello se lo había repetido tantas veces que Kurosaki ya no se cuestionaba sobre eso, simplemente dejaba que las palabras recorrieran su cabeza buscándole el verdadero significado. Cuando despertó por primera vez en ese lugar, tan blanco y brillante, llamó por alguien, y un hombre con una bata blanca entró y le informó sobre su situación.

Esquizofrenia.

¿Qué…?

El otro ser dentro de su mente se rió con burla ante sus palabras, tachándolas de ridículas.

 _Ichigo, haz que se largue._

Y esta vez Kurosaki no puso objeción ante eso, pidiendo al hombre de bata blanca que lo dejara solo. Y cuando Ichigo se encontró solo en aquella habitación, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Rukia y Renji creían que algo estaba mal dentro de él.

El otro ser tenía razón. Ichigo le había contado a sus amigos lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y ellos habían actuado conforme a eso. Lo habían escuchado.

Ichigo sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared acolchada mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus pómulos.

Él tenía buenos amigos. De eso estaba seguro. Tenía que agradecérselos después.

 _Eres patético._

—Sí —Ichigo suspira, ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios—, pero eres parte mi.

Todo es blanco.

Y brillante.

Ichigo enloquece un poco más.


End file.
